Link and Kirby Season 1
by anythingbutmyoriginal
Summary: Join Link and Kirby as they go through retarded experiences and humorous adventures!
1. Pilot

**Episode 1: Pilot**

Once upon a time, in Smash Mansion, Link and Kirby were playing NASCAR 07.

"You are going down, little buddy." Link said as he tried to wreck Kirby.

"Hey! Stop trying to spin me out!" Kirby yelled as he knocked Link's controller out of his hands and giving Kirby the win.

"You only won because you cheated." Link whined.

"I would've won anyway!" Kirby bragged.

"Come here and let me kill you!" Link screamed as he started chasing Kirby around the Mansion.

But all of a sudden they were both teleported to a strange location.

"Where are we and what the hell just happened?" Kirby asked.

They were in a meadow.

"This is the meadow from Teletubies!" Link screamed happily. Kirby gave him a strange look. "Not that I would know or anything."

Then the Teletubies walked up to Kirby and Link.

"Intruding in our drug base, huh?" Tinky Winky said angrily.

"Hey! You guys are so mean on TV!" Link screamed.

Dipsy punched him in the face. "TV is fake stupid. In real life we sell drugs! And you are the FBI coming to bust us down! So you are gonna die."

"You guys can do all the fighting because I'll like totally break a nail." Lala said as she back away.

"Our pleasure." Poe said as he cracked his knuckles.


	2. Teleporting is the New Black

**Episode 2: Teleporting is the New Black**

"I think we are in trouble, Kirby." Link said as he slowly backed away.

"Ya think?" Kirby said as he turned around and started running.

But as soon as he did Dipsy appeared in front of him. He turned back around but there was Poe. Link ran to the side only to be trapped by Tinky Winky.

"Give it up! You can't defeat us or escape!" Tinky Winky yelled as he fired a beam from his antenna.

It hit Link directly and knocked him out. Poe pulled out a tricycle and whacked Kirby in the forehead sending him unconscious too. When they woke up they were tied to flagpoles at some random high school.

"How did we get here?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know. It is like someone is teleporting us to different locations to try to get us to them or something." Link said pondering the current situation.

"We need to get down." Kirby said.

"But how?" Link asked.

Kirby smirked as he pulled out a keyblade and chopped the rope tying them to the flagpole. They fell to the ground harmlessly. But then they were teleported again. This time they arrived at Stonehenge.

"Cool! Stonehenge!" Link said. "Hey Kirby get your camera and take a picture of me in front of Stonehenge!"

Kirby sighed and pulled his camera out of his mouth. Link leaned up against one of the rocks but tripped and Stonehenge fell over like dominoes. All of a sudden the cops were surrounding them.

"I hope we teleport soon." Link said. Then they teleported.

This time they went to different places. Kirby went back to smash mansion while Link went back to the Teletubies meadow.

"So you are back huh, greenie?" Dipsy said when he saw Link.

"Where's that little pink dude?" Tinky Winky asked.

"I dunno. We have been teleporting a lot recently and this time we got separated." Link explained.

"Okay then. You are psycho. And guess what we do to psychos!" Poe said with maniacal laughter.

Link gulped. "What?"

"OMG, we like totally roast them alive, OMG!" Lala said in her preppy voice.

Link had a look of fear in his eyes. Meanwhile, back at smash Mansion, Kirby was just sitting around watching TV and eating popcorn when Zelda walked in.

"Where have you and Link been? And where is Link?"

"Well me and Link got teleported to the Teletubies meadow and then to a high school and then to Stonehenge. And then we teleported again and Link is somewhere where I'm not." Kirby explained.

Zelda looked at him holding in laughter. "Kirby, do me a favor." 

"What?"

"Please stop taking drugs." Then Zelda walked off.

Kirby growled and he started watching TV again. He turned to PBS and the Teletubies was on.

"Hey! There's Link! He's getting beat up by the Teletubies! Cool!" Kirby yelled as he called Peach.

"What is it Kirby?" Peach asked ever so kindly.

"Get in the kitchen and make me more popcorn now, biotch!" Kirby ordered.

"Be right back." Peach said as she walked off to make Kirby more popcorn.

Kirby continued watching. Link was getting the crap beat out of him. He couldn't even stand. He was on the ground getting beaten up. All of a sudden Kirby teleported again. He was in the Teletubies meadow now.

"Aw crap. I was enjoying watching the Teletubies beat up Link but now since I'm here I'll get beat up too." Kirby said.

"Hey Poe, I see Kirby. Go get him! Me and Dipsy got this dude!" Tinky Winky ordered.

Poe nodded and ran towards Kirby. Kirby screamed and ran away. Luckily, Kirby was faster than the Teletubie. Poe tried to catch up but he couldn't. Kirby eventually got away and stumbled upon a secret weapons cache.

"Cool! I can kill the Teletubies using these weapons." Kirby grabbed a rocket launcher and ran to the battlefield.

He blew up the Teletubies and Link with them. A random toddler watching Teletubies started crying because his favorite TV show had just been cancelled.

"Yeah! I killed the Teletubies and Link!" Kirby said as he turned around. Right there was Link with no scratches on him. "What the…"

Kirby couldn't finish his sentence as Link started beating the heck out of him.

"I had an extra life!" Link explained as he and Kirby were teleported yet again.


	3. The Show Must Go On

**Episode 3: The Show Must Go On!**

"Where are we now?" Link asked with an anxious tone.

"Welcome to my lair." An unknown voice said.

Link and Kirby turned around and saw a huge chinned man.

"Who… who are you?" Kirby asked frightened.

"Who am I? Why, I am the great all powerful JAY LENO!!!!!!!" The man screamed.

"GASP!!!" Link and Kirby screamed simultaneously.

"And you are trespassing in my evil lair… of TOILET PAPER!!!!!!! So you are going to die!!!!" Jay Leno screamed as he charged at Link and Kirby. "SUPER CHIN!!!!!"

Leno's chin grew to an enormous size and he smashed Kirby and Link with it. When he lifted it up they were gone. He stood there surprised. Link and Kirby had teleported again. Where they were was another unknown place.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Another unknown voice asked.

"Yikes!!" Kirby screamed in fear.

"Stupid, stupid Kirby. Nobody says yikes anymore. They all say zoinks. Haven't you ever watched Scooby Doo?" Link said.

"Answer me!" The voice said in a deep, booming tone.

"Oh okay Mr. scary voice. We are Link and Kirby and we just keep teleporting everywhere and don't know why." Link explained.

"That explains how you got here. But I will be your doom!" All of a sudden Frankenstein jumped out from the shadows.

"FRANKENSTEIN!!!!!!!!" They both screamed at the same time.

"Hi I'm Frankenstein." He said in a girly voice. "I'm not the one that will be your doom."

"Then who is?" Kirby asked.

Frankenstein's right eyeball jumped out of his head. "ME!" It said.

Kirby and Link started laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing! I'll kill you for that! Oh and by the way, my name is Hubert." The eyeball said.

"Hubert?" Link said as he and Kirby continued to laugh. "Hilarious name! I love this fanfic!"

"Shut up! You guys are so mean! I'm telling my mommy!" Hubert said as he hopped into another room.

Link and Kirby heard a growl from the other room. All of a sudden Hubert and Master Chief walked out.

"You are mean to my baby!" Master Chief screamed.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE! Master Chief is Hubert's mom?" Kirby screamed with an oO look in his eyes.

"This really is great! We get to fight and have fun and kill Master Chief too! Awesome! And I know we are going to win because if we lose then the story would be over!" Link screamed in happiness.

Master Chief pulled out guns and blasted Link and Kirby into bits.

"What a retard!" Master Chief laughed at Link.

The next morning at Tnargyerfdog7 Studios, Tnargyerfdog7 got news of Kirby and Link's untimely death.

"WHAT?!?!??!?!?!?!?! Master Chief actually killed them?" Tnargyerfdog7, who I will call TN7, yelled in shock.

"Yes sir." His assistant, or my assistant, said. Yeah I'm not doing this story in first person sue me.

"Oh well Kirby and Link were annoying anyway. I'm glad they are dead. But the show must go on! We need replacements." TN7 said.

His assistant nodded and got a phone.

"TN7 and his assistant were oh so sad

Then they came across a Fleemco add" Some random voice said.

"Great idea random voice!" TN7 said as he picked up the Replacements TV show phone.

He called and asked for Link and Kirby replacements. The next second Luigi and Jigglypuff were in his office.

"Okay. Luigi and Jigglypuff, you are going to play Link and Kirby okay?" TN7 told them.

"Yes! I'm Link!" Jigglypuff yelled in excitement.

"And I'm Kirby! Wahoo!" Luigi screamed.

"No Jigglypuff is Kirby and Luigi is Link." TN7 told them. "Now go to the show! We are starting at where Master Chief was about to kill Link and Kirby. I got a new script for this battle since Master Chief forgot what to do."


	4. Luigi and Jigglypuff Season 1

**Episode 4: Luigi and Jigglypuff Season 1**

Luigi and Jigglypuff were in the dark room with Master Chief about to blow them to bits.

"Say your prayers!" Master Chief said as he aimed at our heroes.

"Holy crap I don't wanna die!" Luigi screamed as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Jig Jigglypuff puff!" Jigglypuff said.

"I can't understand Pokemon!" Luigi yelled.

Master Chief was about to shoot but Frankenstein tackled him and ripped his head off. Then the one eyed Frankenstein stomped on Hubert smashing him.

"I don't want my friends to die." Frankenstein said as he hugged Jigglypuff and Luigi really tightly.

Jigglypuff busted at the sheer force of the hug. Luigi screamed! But then the screaming turned into laughter.

"Oh sorry. I did not mean to kill puffball." Frankenstein apologized. "I'm a sad panda."

"Yeah you are." Luigi agreed. "You are so sad and bad and rude and crude and retarded and annoying and stupid that you should just kill your self!"

Frankenstein nodded and ripped his own head off. "I don't think I did it right." Frankenstein then proceeded to rip out all of his internal organs. He then fell over dead.

Luigi teleported to a strange location.

"Good evening, Clarice." Hannibal Lector said in his evil voice.

"I'm not Clarice." Luigi said.

"Oh sorry." Hannibal said as Luigi was teleported again.

"You have finally arrived Link and Kirby." A strange voice said. An old yoshi walked into the room. He was pink, tall, and wore glasses. His shoes were black and he wore a lab coat. "Hey! You aren't Link and Kirby!"

"Link and Kirby got killed so TN7 ordered replacements. I'm Luigi the other replacement got killed by Frankenstein." Luigi explained.

"I don't like you. I need Link and Kirby." The man said as Link, Kirby, and Jigglypuff appeared by Luigi.

"Yay! We're back!" Link, Kirby and Jigglypuff screamed.

"Okay Luigi and Jiggles you can leave now." Link said as he and Kirby were about to take their rightful place as the stars of this fanfic.

"But we don't wanna leave." Luigi said.

"Oh yeah?" Link asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"O RLY?" Kirby asked.

"YA RLY!" Jigglypuff responded.

"O RLY?"

"YA RLY!"

"O RLY?"

"YA RLY!"

"Okay we can't settle this by arguing." Luigi said.

"So that only means one thing." Kirby said.

"We shall settle this…" Jigglypuff started.

"IN FISTICUFFS!!!!!11!!!!one11one!" Link shouted.

Link charged Luigi and Jigglypuff charged Kirby. Kirby ate Jigglypuff and Luigi ate Link.

"Hey wait a minute! How did Luigi eat Link?" Kirby asked.

"I dunno. I'm just good like that." Luigi said.

Kirby sighed and punched Luigi in the gut. He coughed Link up. Link ate Luigi and then they turned to the old Yoshi guy.

"Finally. It is settled. Link and Kirby are back." The old Yoshi guy stated.

"Who are you?" Kirby asked.

"I am Prof. Oldyoshi. I am the one that has been teleporting you everywhere. I was trying to get you here but I can't teleport stuff good. But now that you are here we have business to attend to."

"Like what?" Link asked.

"Like training for the ultimate battle." Prof. Oldyoshi said.

"What ultimate battle?" Kirby asked confusedly.

"The ultimate Fruit Vegetable War. It is between the Fruit Warriors and the Veggie Empire." Prof. Oldyoshi explained.

"What side are the good guys on?" Link asked.

"The good guys are those **STUPID **Fruit Warriors. Evil is awesome! I am on the Veggie Empire side. And so are you." Oldyoshi said evilly.

"Nuh uh. We are good guys." Kirby said.

"Oh okay. Then I guess I must… **DUN DUN DUN**… send you to evil camp so you can learn how to be evil." Prof. Oldyoshi said.

"Okay let's go." Link said. Oh what a mistake that was.

Want more Link and Kirby? Well stay tuned the next episode will be here shortly enough.


End file.
